


Recompense

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88)



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Scene, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88





	Recompense

*SMMMMACK*

The sound rang in Howard ears, making Howard's stomach drop at merely remembering it. He looked over at his panicking, near tears biffer in the seat next to him. They were probably going to die out here…

“Hey, um….about earlier..”

“I know I’m sorry I forgot your birthday but i think we’re past that!”

“No- No this isn't about- well it's partially about that but-”

“We’re gonna die up here.We’re gonna die up here and it's all my fault- if- if I hadn't tried l-lying to you we would s-still be on earth.”

“Cunningham listen! I’m...I need to talk to you about what I did earlier…”

“H-huh?”

“Um….I-”

“Is this about the robot attack? I’m sorry f-for falling onto it a-and nearly getting you sucked out into space, I’m so sorry-”

“Cunningham-ugh….How do I say this without sounding like a shoob…”

“I-Is this about getting you launched into space?”

“No….its about me slapping you…”

“Huh? What about it?”

“What do you mean what about it?! It- It was a shoob move, even- even with all this going on I...I shouldn't have done that.”

“Dude whatever I deserved it, I got us trapped in space! I would’ve kicked my honking ass by now…”

“No that’s- that- What i did was unjustifiable.”

“I’ve taken worse from McFist's robots-”

“BUT I’M not a robot or trying to kill you, I-I’m suppose to be your friend- and friends shouldn't try to hurt their friends, no matter how shooby their friends being.”

“Dude c’mon, My dad has done worse then a small slap, its fine-”

“THAT IS NOT FINE, THAT IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF FINE.WHAT-WHAT-...ugh...if we ever get back to earth, I’m making you talk to me about that...but if we’re going to die up here...I guess I’ll leave  it alone….I really am sorry about er..slapping you though..”

Howard tensed as a space suit clad arm wrapped around him and an adorable little ninja face layed down on his shoulder, pretty blue eyes drifting closed as his sad friend hugged him, looking like he still felt awful about their situation.

Howard quietly stared at him for a little bit before grabbing his ninja’s face gently, tugging up his mask up above his nose and causing his biffer to look at him confusedly. Howard gulped and gently kissed his biffer on the cheek, mumbling one more apology into said cheek and causing Randy to give a little giggle.Howard huffed and planted a tiny kiss on his mouth, making Randy smile and hug his Howard close.

They cuddled and silently stared at their world for a long time watching the sunset behind the earth, wondering what they were going to do to get back down there….

**THE END  
**


End file.
